<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【深呼晰】虚拟歌姬周星星（未完，更新1~3） by huashengsheng</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22460626">【深呼晰】虚拟歌姬周星星（未完，更新1~3）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/huashengsheng/pseuds/huashengsheng'>huashengsheng</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>shx - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:28:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22460626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/huashengsheng/pseuds/huashengsheng</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>玩一下虚拟歌姬周星星这个梗，很蛋疼，很随意</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【深呼晰】虚拟歌姬周星星（未完，更新1~3）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>《虚拟歌姬周星星》</p><p> </p><p>1</p><p>众所周知的是，周深是个虚拟歌姬。</p><p>最初他还只是网络上流传的一个声音，代号为“卡布”，主要功能只是在聊天室里唱唱歌而已，网友们最多只是怀疑他到底是男是女，对“卡布”的真实物种从来不疑有他。</p><p>写出他的程序员（们）见孩子争气，便成立了工作室，用了四年的时间完善了功能，虚拟歌姬周深便得以面世。<br/>正式的开发程序名是Charlie_929，而周深是中文名。因为开发团队的总工程师姓周，算是爸爸，所以Charlie自然跟他姓。“深”这个字是爷爷选的，“星星”则是爸爸给取的小名。</p><p>周深的声音介于男性与女性、成人与少年之间，温柔而极其富有包容力，对真人来说几乎是一种不可能的声音。这声音动能拨人心弦，静则柔和平稳，因此除了唱歌之外，他的声音还适合于各种电子设备、导航系统、家庭用智能管家的语音提示，总之很万能。</p><p>六年前这个声音一经面世，就红了，就爆了，就万人空巷了。</p><p>中文系统面试以后，紧跟着英俄乌意法日等语言系统也一个一个被开发出来了。价格卖上去了，爸爸富了，开发团队的叔叔阿姨们也被先富带着后富了。</p><p>“厉害啊！”爸爸和叔叔阿姨们对主机里的深深赞不绝口，换来的是周星星的一阵哀嚎。</p><p>“哎呀你们不要夸我了！！！！！！！”</p><p>星星不要被夸，星星害羞。</p><p> </p><p>2</p><p>众所周知的是，周深是个虚拟歌姬。</p><p>——而且是个有自主意识的虚拟歌姬。</p><p>歌唱得多了，星星就开始在歌词里学习一些人类的情感。本来唱歌就需要一定的共情能力，周深的一大功能特色就是根据词曲对输出的声音进行个性化处理，因此他学的不孬，渐渐地有了小情绪了。</p><p>这本来是个比较严重的问题，人工智能尚在一个道德的灰色领域里，团队里的叔叔阿姨紧张了起来，对周星星进行了一系列严密的测试。</p><p>测完发现，这个崽就是个傻小孩，从头到尾就只想好好唱歌而已。</p><p>“留着这部分自主意识吧。”最后爸爸做了决定，“我们星星是个好小孩呢。”<br/>他们开放了大部分的网络权限，这样周深就能在互联网里出门玩耍了。大部分的任务都交由程序自动完成，然而周深还是喜欢亲力亲为地处理一些。</p><p>这样做的时候，他总能见到很多有趣的人。周深喜欢人类生活中的烟火气息，和他们在一起的时候，他感觉自己似乎也是个活生生的小男孩了。</p><p> </p><p>有一次他飞到年轻女孩的移动设备里，在深夜用歌声陪着她们哭泣。“一切都会好的”，他对他们<br/>说，不要无助、也不要害怕了，闭上眼睛，让我来成为你的避难所，因为在我的歌声里你永远、永远安全。</p><p>有一次他进入了新手父母的育儿系统里。那孩子哭了一整夜，父母亲累成老狗。“你能帮我们吗？”他们愁苦地对星星说。<br/>“这有什么难的。”于是星星用皮卡丘的声音讲故事，又唱起了童谣。没过一会儿孩子沉沉睡去，父母喜极而泣。<br/>“太好了，太好了，终于可以睡觉了！谢谢你深深！！！”</p><p>还有一次他遇见了一个郁闷的人，“我挺郁闷的，你能不能逗我笑啊？”委托人说。<br/>星星扬起了嘴角。<br/>“郁闷什么。来，过年了该吃猪肉了，我给你学一个杀猪叫吧。yuerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr！！！”<br/>听听，你们听听！<br/>这就叫声浪四方，波澜万丈！</p><p> </p><p>不过这些工作也不总是让人愉悦的。有一次他收到了一个委托，内容全都是嗯嗯啊啊的语气词，“要啥自行车？“他想，还是接手了。过去一看，发现对边儿把他当A片来用，正在……<br/>见这一幕，他又气又恶心，如果有个实体的话，他绝对一jio踹在这人的小兄弟上。</p><p> </p><p>算了，不说了，星星很郁闷，回到主机就自闭了。</p><p> </p><p>3</p><p>这一自闭，就是小半年。</p><p>“宝贝啊，你这都多久没出来营业了？”爸爸劝道，“爸爸给你写了个防火墙，以后这种东西绝对到不了你这，好不好？”</p><p>虽然有了防火墙，但是周深还是很郁闷，他想自己生来就是为了唱歌。而唱歌，是一件单纯而高贵的事情，然而因为声音优美，就要被人以这种猥琐的眼光凝视，这是他一时半会儿没法接受的。</p><p> </p><p>见劝也劝不出来，爸爸心生一计。他和工作室的叔叔阿姨给周深设计了一个虚拟舞台，听众们需要争取观看周深表演的权利。而争取的方式，就是唱歌。<br/>像是一个大型选秀平台似的，只有上传能入得了星星的耳的歌声，才能激活周深的虚拟舞台，甚至还能和他合唱。</p><p>周深来劲了，也不抑郁了，一门心思投入了这个虚拟舞台的运营。</p><p> </p><p>家住上海市的琦琦是第一个争取到和周深在虚拟舞台上同台合唱的人。他本来就是个小有名气的流行歌手，很会唱。点开虚拟舞台本来只是想玩玩，没想到十分钟不到周深就给了他回应。</p><p>“你唱歌真的很好听诶，我能和你一起唱歌嘛？”</p><p>琦琦呆了。惊呆之余他还是打开了专业的录音设备，真的和周深合唱了。Charlie_929的用户基础很广，再加上琦琦粉丝的大力宣传，简单说，他们合唱的这首歌火了，出圈了，爆了，成了当年的年度神曲了。</p><p> </p><p>嘎子和大龙都是音乐剧演员，他们下载虚拟舞台，本来是为了练习唱段时能有个女声来搭配一下，这样就不用每次都麻烦配戏的女演员了。</p><p>这天他俩练的是音乐剧的唱段，唱还没两句，周Christine加入了进来，三人共同完成了一曲《剧院魅影》</p><p>“今天Charlie的C是Christine的C【【狗头【其实我还能唱子爵哦【狗头”</p><p> </p><p>就这样，周深在这个虚拟舞台上遇见了很多很会唱歌的人，和他们一起唱歌真的很开心，他还和其中一些成为了朋友，天天怼来怼去，特别好玩。</p><p>周深真的很开心。他觉得作为一个虚拟歌姬，能活到这种份儿上已经很不错了。然而内心深处他却有一点点失落。这些年来，他一直在寻找一个声音、一个让他永远也忘不了的声音。</p><p> </p><p>那是他还是作为「卡布」在聊天室里唱歌的时候。有一天他进入了一个共享聊天室，也就是说有好几个唱见都在一起轮流演唱。其他ID周深都很眼熟，只有一个他没见过。</p><p>这个人唱完以后周深是非常感动的。如果有实体，此刻他大概会泪流满面。与他惯用的高音不同，那人声音低沉，如同一片宽厚而温暖的土地……</p><p> </p><p>可惜天有不测风云，因为硬件问题，那天他丢失了一部分的记忆。连着这个声音的所有信息一起，没有留下任何可以追溯的痕迹。</p><p>这些年来周深一直以为这是当时的bug，他幻听了。可是那声音太真实、也太温暖，让他那并不存在的心脏都震颤了起来。</p><p>“我大概是不完整的。”他想。而那个声音就是他缺失的那一部分，是他在这个世界上另一个自己。</p><p>“可是我把他弄丢了。”他沮丧地想。“可是也只有多唱歌了。只有这样，我才可能再次找到他。”</p><p> </p><p>沮丧没用。东八区来到了晚上十点，这也是周深的虚拟舞台最活跃的时刻，全国万千听众正在「观众席」里聚集，万千歌者正对着麦克风歌唱。</p><p>周深的主机配备了顶配的处理器，使得他能以极快地速度听过成千上万的上传音频。在一片纷繁中，他突然捕捉到了一个奇怪的声音。</p><p> </p><p>“咳咳，哎妈呀，介是嘛玩意儿，怎么整啊？？”<br/>“喂喂喂，啊，啊，你嘎哈呢？？在哪旮沓？？”</p><p> </p><p>一口东北大碴子，明显刚上手软件，还没搞清楚怎么操作。可是那声音是那么地低沉、又那么熟悉……</p><p> </p><p>周深的小心脏一阵颤动。</p><p> </p><p>【tbc】</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>